A Great Promise
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: This is the sequel to Young and Free I plan on publishing another fanfic in the series but that will be the last one, this isn't the best story but it was a night, I was tired and bored so I wrote. Mae-Lin is moving on, getting bored and has to make a great promise to everyone but mostly to Shea.


_**A Great Promise**_

_**Prologue **_

This is the second novel of a Sunshine Islands story. These series feature a young girl named Mae-Lin and her best friend Shea. Her farm is prospering and her friends are growing but what awaits her in the future, read this exciting story to find out...

_**Chapter I**_

I started my early morning chores, with a sigh it was so tough to work every day, but I looked forward to the content times I would have with Shea and Wada giving them lessons in how to live. He would always gaze at my clothes and wonder how he could make at them. You may think how the heck I read his mind but he sometimes thinks aloud and that was one of them moments. So life was running pretty smoothly, crops were growing correctly, my farm was as big as it ever would be. I had massive barns, rice paddies with towering rice growing at a fast rate, and a great, best friend. It was a perfect life. So why did I hunger for more? What was wrong with me? Maybe I needed a change, but where would I go? What would I do? I could go live with mother in Konohana, but would she have me I mean she already had to cope with my niece Ying, and how would I leave Shea. I suppose he could get along just fine now. He knew how to: use the boats, be polite, take care of the farm- I could always give him the farm, he knew all of the villagers as well and got along perfectly with them. So what was stopping me? I decided that nothing was, so I made my way to his hut to tell him.

"Hey, Shea I've got some news for you!"

"Hi Mae-Lin, cool what is it?"

"I'm moving!"

"What? Where to?"

"To live with my mother, she lives in Konohana have you heard of it? I can't wait!"

To my amazement he burst into tears. I was startled. He had a grin on his face to try and cover it up but he couldn't hide anything from me.

"Oh, Shea calm down, I will come back, I promise"

"Do you really? Well I just need you to help me with one thing."

"Ok sure, what is it?"

"Ummm...could you get me some cloth, pink cloth?"

His checks flushed a deep rose colour, but I agreed to get it for him. So I set out to find some cloth, the obvious person to go to was Lanna she was like a girly princess, the queen of girly kingdom of course we were total opposites but I didn't mind pink too much. She gave me different, patterned cloth pieces then got started on a long, tedious story about how she began her singing career and why she likes fishing so I just occupied myself with thinking about Konohana and how it would look now after all I was only three when I last saw it.

_**Chapter II**_

So I finally got the cloth, after about a two hour workout with nodding my head at Lanna as she rambled on about, uh girly things like why pink is her favourite colour and how much she loves cute, kittens. Sooooo boring! It's a wonder I didn't fall asleep at the table. Then I got Kirk to take me back to Mushroom Island. It was a nice summer evening, the cicadas were singing their song of peace and everyone and everything was relaxed. I stepped inside the hut to find a sewing machine and Sabrina sitting with Shea. Sabrina was explaining something but I did not hear her, she suddenly stopped as I entered the room. They were looking very devious, so I handed over the cloth and left them to their business. It bugged me all day long, I so wanted to know what they were doing, so I pondered it whilst I did my farm work. I went for my final beach trip and collected my mouth-watering herbs. I then met up with Will and his horse; we went for a ride along the sea shore. Twilight loved this and was so eager and energized. It was going to be a long trip tomorrow. I had bought a massive cart for all of my things and I had begun to train Twilight so he could walk further, I will be taking a lot of water for him so he does not get tired. I watched my last sunset with Shea, it was stunning.

"Remember when we first met, Shea? You pointed your dagger at me and told me to get out. I've got too much passion for mystery."

"I remember, I always regretted pointing my dagger at you, but I was over-protective of Wada. And anyway I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks Shea, Ummm if you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents. Your real parents"

Shea looked away at the water.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No it's ok, well I was away with my mother and father and the boat was about to leave, but I had wandered away from my parents and was exploring, I liked the look of the river so I climbed in, the river's current was strong and I floated downstream, that was the last I ever saw of my parents. But Wada found me and raised me, he taught me lots but it wasn't like your teaching Mae-Lin it was about his tribe and what they did. However I do wonder what it would be like if I hadn't have wandered away, but I guess I would not have met you Mae-Lin."

He looked away and blushed.

"Shea its ok, I guess us meeting was written in the stars."

I then chuckled.

"What, it's not funny"

"I know, I know but what would you look like in posh clothes like mine what normal people wear. It would be funny; I mean come on picture it in your head."

He then gave a loud snort as he laughed.

"See I told you!"

"Ok, you did! I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too! Let's go back to your hut. I asked Wada to prepare a meal for me, a going away party if you like."

We walked back together, to find Wada sitting down smoking his pipe, with nothing on the stove or on the table. My grin disappeared.

"Oh. Ummm I've got to go!"

"WADA, WHERE IS THE FOOD!"Shea shouted sternly.

"Calm... Shea... Main Island... Party... Mae-Lin"

"Oh, Wada I'm sorry, did you organise it? Mae-Lin will love it!"

I gasped and thanked him over and over again, I ran to Kirk and jumped into the boat, Wada and Shea followed.

_**Chapter III**_

We were entering the blissful scene once again. And when we made it to the Main Island, I was greeted with a mass of the villagers standing.

And they all exclaimed "Happy Going Away Party"

I was so shocked. I broke down into floods of tears. Eliza gave me a pig teddy.

And said "Oh don't cry! That's a baby's job."

I smiled at her even though she had just insulted me by calling me a baby, but she was only a kid so I ignored it. Of course Gannon jumped in and said that that was mean. So she sobbed.

"Oh it doesn't matter Eliza, I know what you meant, let's just get this party started."

She smiled at me. Eliza was just a sweet child, so it didn't matter. Julia sneaked towards me with something behind her back.

"What is that?" I asked

"Were going to miss you." Vaughn surprisingly said.

I was shocked, had he really just said that? I guess so. Julia then revealed what was behind her back. It was a cake specially made for me. I was so happy. I felt like I couldn't leave but I would be coming back and everything had been arranged. I was going to leave so many friends behind but I was going to meet my childhood friends and it would be cool to see how they looked now. And of course my sister Cacey was there. I got the knife first so I sliced a quarter of the cake into four segments. I ate one. Passed another one to Eliza, the third one to Charlie and then the last one I gave to Kirk.

"You helped me a lot Kirk; I mean I wouldn't have met Shea if it wasn't for you."

"Thanks Mae-Lin, it was a pleasure knowing you."

"Oh, don't say that I'm coming back!"

He just laughed then.

"Mae-Lin!" Shea exclaimed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I ummm... I made you something."

He handed it over and it was some clothes-pink clothes.

"Oh Shea that's why you needed the fabric and you and Sabrina were acting shifty, I'll wear it and remember your kindness forever!"

I was in despair about leaving but I was coming back! I know I keep repeating myself but I have to remember my great promise to everyone. I packed up the rest of my things into my cart and went to my snugly bed for the last ever time, it was heart-breaking to depart with my farm but I would help my sister on hers and when I come back I will still have this one. Taro and Shea will take great care of it I can trust them.

_**Chapter IIII**_

I put on my special clothes, which Shea had lovingly made. They felt silky and smooth, and I took off my bandana I never normally do this only at bed really and I put on the pretty headband that Sabrina had made for me. I then went to say goodbye to Shea. He got sad again but tried hard to compose himself. Everyone said I looked beautiful when I visited them to say goodbye and my cheeks were burning by the time I had finished, I then left the Islands behind and set off on my journey to Konohana this was going to be a great time but maybe I wouldn't fit in. Well I always had here to come back to!


End file.
